Disclarity
Jordan Highmoore (born September 21, 2000) is the Founder of the Republic who also served as the 1st President of the Republic of America from November 26th to December 12th, and the 3rd Vice President of the Republic (February 1st - February 13th). A republican, he previously served as a congressman, an ambassador, and Director of the PRISM Program. He has led the group from the beginning, since November 26th. Despite many failed attempts, rogue firings, and stupid shutdowns, Highmoore has finally made a group his own. Highmoore is often referred to as "Jon", "Del Spray", and/or "Tact". Pre-TROA Before founding the Republic, Highmoore had many careers on ROBLOX. His account was created in 2011. In late 2011, Highmoore joined The Robloxian Army, and was able to rank up to Captain. He had a long and fun time in TRA before he was fired for disorderly conduct and flaming at a raid. After being fired, Jordan joined RAT and VAK and managed to rank up very fast within those groups. He quit RAT in mid-2012, and was fired from VAK around the same time period for participating in a scandal. In mid-2012, Highmoore found the first ro-nation he would ever join -- The United States of America, owned by the original president: sgccode9. He joined USA and began ranking up as fast as ever. In late 2012, he recieved the position as Director of the Secret Service, and served in the job for a very long time. As time passed in USA, Highmoore had become a household name for the citizens of America. By the end of the year of 2012, he had become Vice President. He served in the position of Vice President for around a month. He was promoted from Vice President to President when the current president, sgccode9 was assassinated. Highmoore served in the spot as acting-POTUS for 5 days, and then resigned. After Jordan resigned, he went searching for more ro-nations to join. He found Nightgaladeld's USA, which only had 2K members at the time, within a few weeks. Highmoore joined and was shortly promoted to the rank of White House Chief of Staff. On a daily basis, he interacted with Nightgaladeld, Isner, and many of the other high ranks in the group. Jordan was fired for participating in another scandal (bad Jon!) A few weeks pass, and Jordan takes a look at Nightgaladeld's USA page and sees that it has reached 75K members. For several months, this ended Highmoore's career as a politician and ro-nation follower. For the remainder of 2013, Highmoore quit ROBLOX temporarily. In early 2014, Highmoore returned to ROBLOX and created his first group ever: "The United States of America/USA". This group would be the group that formed his love for ro-nations and started his chronic addiction to ROBLOX. He ran this group very well, and it lasted for a total time of 8 months, until it was admin attacked and was left with around 5 members. Highmoore left and shut the group down. Several months later, somebody claims the group and turns it into a dictatorship and would not let anybody in. The ruins of the group can still be found here. In late 2014, Jordan gathered a group of friends and created another ro-nation: this time it wasn't a real one. It was called "The Royal Nation of Northwood" and it was ran as a monarchy. The group lasted for a total of 6 1/2 weeks, until it was also admin abused by somebody we know today as Kynarro. In late November 2014, Highmoore finally founded The Republic of America. The Republic of America, 1st Generation On November 26th, 2014, The Republic of America was originally founded. Highmoore was the original founder, going by the name of TacticalEndeavor. He was the first President of the Republic, but changed his rank because he felt that he wasn't the right fit for the President rank. When he became Founder, his Vice President became President. Everything went smoothly, and the group reached 50 members in early January. However, things didn't always go well. Especially in the First Generation, Jordan constantly acted like a dictator, firing and suspending people with ease. Then, power got to his head. It was his first time leading a country in such a long time, being founder, having so much power and wealth as well (not as much wealth as power). DarkRealmGames was one of the few that recognized this happening. He tried to always tell Highmoore that the group wasn't a dictatorship. One night, Dark was so fed up with Jordan's dictatorship, so he striked the group when it was weak. He added everybody from his Skype contacts into the main chat group. Of course, havoc broke loose and in the middle of this he starting ranking random people high positions and demoting other high positioned people under him in the group. After the incident blew over, DarkRealmGames was labeled as a terrorist. After all the chaos happened, Highmoore and the others fixed the mess. The people of the Republic were confused. Jordan mistaked himself as a failure and shut TROA down. That marked the end of the first generation. The Republic of America, 2nd Generation The second generation of TROA was most definitely a failure. Between the slow days, constantly losing members, and admin abuse, the 2nd gen was meant to be destroyed. Highmoore's username changed again, this time it was "Disclarity". The only main things that happened during the second generation were DarkRealmGames' promotion to President, the temporary war against the nation of Brunei, and the removal of Greenpacker45. Other than that, it was an extremely boring generation. It shut down on June 19th. The Republic of America, 3rd Generation TROA was revived and was brought into it's 3rd generation on July 13th. It gained members fairly quickly, with +67 in only 5 days. It went very well, activity was at a high peak. This was not the most successful generation, as the first generation was. We all wish we could go back to the fun times of 1G, when Highmoore was a corrupt dictator, we still had Len521, and the February 6th disaster. At approximately 11:11 PM, on August 15, 2015, Disclarity resigned from the Republic of America. He handed the group over to former Group Manager Metricals, and promptly left the group after making a heart-wrenching speech. Metricals led the group well, but it lost members constantly. Even though Highmoore wasn't in the group, he constantly watched over it like a grandfather. The Republic of America was completely shut down on September 1st, 2015. The former, current, and retired members of all three generations of the Republic joined in a meeting at Washington DC, at approximately 4PM on September 2nd, 2015. They all pledged to never bring back the mess that was TROA, and never even speak of the Republic of America ever again. Former Founder Disclarity entered the White House Bunker and flipped the "Kill Power" switch, and all the lights in the White House turned off. This marked the end of an era of fun times, great friendships, backstabbings, disasters, and funny videos. This marked the end of it all. Trivia • For each generation, Jordan had a different username. For the first generation, it was TacticalEndeavor; for the second it was Disclarity; and for the third it was Conspirationary. • Jordan has the highest net worth ever recorded. • Jordan has the earliest join date out of all the Presidents and Vice Presidents. • Highmoore considers fapping a sport. • During the first generation, Jordan considered himself the "ultimate dictator". • The official Twitter username of Jordan is mintyicee. • Jordan holds the record of firing the most people, setting it at 27.